Harry Potter Versus Ministry Officials
by Lochar
Summary: Set after Harry's 7th year since he's an adult then. Harry takes several Ministry workers to court.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter versus the Ministry

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this? I've got a bridge I think you'll be interested in then.

Timeframe: Set after Harry's seventh year, he's finally getting some revenge. We'll see Harry Potter vs. several different Ministry officals.

----------------------

"Quiet! The case of Harry Potter versus Delores Umbridge is in session."

The room quieted down. The judge looked around at the room. "Defendant Delores Umbridge is accused of forcing Harry Potter into an unwanted binding magical contract that he did not know about, while Harry Potter was still a minor. Defendant, how do you plead?

Delores looked around. "Not Guilty of course. I never forced anyone into a contract. I never even recall attempting to have him enter a contract, knowingly or otherwise."

The judge nodded. "So noted. Attorney for the prosecution, would you like to begin?"

The attorney sitting next to Harry nodded. "For our first witness, we would like to call to the stand Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE."

In the crowd, Amelia startled and got up. "I'm here." She walked up to the witness stand and sat down.

After being sworn to tell the truth, Harry's attorney looked at her. "Madam Bones, can you define for me what a Blood Quill is?"

She nodded. "A Blood Quill is a quill that uses the writers own blood as ink. When signing a contract with a Blood Quill, it becomes a binding magical contract."

At the defense table, an almost imperceptible wince went through Umbridge.

The attorney nodded. "Does one only have to sign with the Quill, or would the whole document have to be written out with it?"

Amelia thought for a moment. "You should only have to sign the document with the quill. If you were to write the whole thing out with a Blood Quill, it would actually change from a binding magical document, to one where your own magic would force the terms of the agreement."

Umbridge flinched again, this time a little more noticeably.

The attorney nodded again. "That will be all from me Madam Bones. The Prosecution has no more questions for this witness."

The judge looked at the Defense table. "Do you have any questions for this witness? Or challenges to the truth of the witness's statements?"

Umbridge's attorney looked at her. "No Your Honor, the Defense does not. What was stated was reasonably well known facts."

The judge nodded. "Madam Bones, you may rejoin the audience now."

Amelia nodded and retook her seat in the audience.

The judge looked at the Prosecution. "Any more witnesses?"

The attorney nodded. "Yes, one or two more. For the next witness, I would like to call Harry Potter to the stand."

The judge lifted an eyebrow, but nodded. Harry stood up from the Prosecution table and sat at the witness stand.

After being sworn in, Harry's own attorney looked at him. "Mr. Potter. Has Delores Umbridge ever had you write anything down with a Blood Quill, even a single word?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, in my fifth year while she was a Ministry appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I had to write approximately several thousands lines as a punishment with a Blood Quill."

Most of the audience gasped. "And what lines did she have you write?"

"I will not tell lies." Harry replied.

"Did she ever make you sign your written lines?"

"Every page."

"So that would mean that you signed several contracts that you wrote in your own blood. Which would force your own magic to follow through with the words that you wrote."

"Yes."

His attorney looked to the judge. "No more questions for this witness, Your Honor."

The judge was pale, but nodded. "Defense? Counter questioning or truth challenges?"

Umbridge's attorney quickly stood up. "Yes Your Honor. Where are the 'contracts' that Harry signed then?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I still have proof that I wrote those lines. The scars of the words are still engraved into the back of my hand." He held his hand up to let the judge see.

"Yes, you do have 'I will not tell lies.' written into your hand." The judge agreed.

"May we have several people attempt to remove any illusions on his hand?" Umbrige's attorney requested.

The judge looked at Harry who nodded. "As long as anyone the Defense chooses is not the last to attempt it. I would not like them to have the temptation to put their own illusion over it."

Both parties agreed, and chose several people to attempt to remove the illusion. The judge also chose several people from Aurors stationed around the room as a neutral group to do so.

"After almost a dozen people try to remove the scar as an illusion, do both parties agree that the scar on the back of Mr. Potter's hand is real?" the judge asked.

Both Defense and Prosecution nodded. Umbridge whispered something into her attorney's ear. "Your Honor, this does allow for the scar, but may we test the validity of the contract claims?"

The judge nodded. "You may, but personal questions will not be allowed. You may ask questions that a normal person would rather lie to. Mr. Potter, you are removed from your oath of truth taken on this stand for a moment, to test the validity of your claim."

The attorney nodded. "Mr. Potter." He looked down at some papers in his hands. "While in school, did you run an illegal club called the DA, or Dumbledore's Army?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but it was not called Dumbledore's Army, except for occasions where we were trying to make Ms. Umbridge mad. It was commonly referred to as the Defense Association. Dumbledore's Army was something that Minister Fudge called it because he was looking for a reason to get rid of Headmaster Dumbledore."

The attorney nodded. "Alright. Next question. Have you ever cast an Unforgivable Curse?"

Harry looked slightly panicked, but nodded. "Yes, once."

The whole crowd gasped, and even Umbridge looked shocked at his answer.

The attorney ran with it though. "When, where, and on whom Mr. Potter?"

"At the end of my fifth year, in the Department of Mysteries. It was on Bellatrix Lestrange, who had just sent my Godfather Sirius Black through the Veil there."

The attorney nodded. "Alright. Against a known Death Eater. The law excuses for that. But why would she send a fellow Death Eater through the Veil? And what were you doing in the Department of Mysteries anyways?"

Harry grinned. "It's about time I get to say this one. My Godfather, Sirius Black, was not a Death Eater. As for the reason I was there, we were trying to retrieve a prophecy that was about both Voldemort," the crowd shuddered, "and myself. And before you ask, I will not answer what the prophecy was about."

The attorney nodded. "Understood. Your Honor, the Defense accepts that Mr. Potter is under at least a binding magical contract not to lie."

The judge dismissed Harry from the witness stand, and then looked towards the Prosecution. "Prosecution, any more witnesses?"

Harry's attorney stood up. "No your Honor, the Prosecution rests it's case."

The judge looked to the other table. "Defense?"

Umbridge's attorney stood up. "No Your Honor, the Defense has no witnesses to call that would make a difference in this case."

The judge stood up. "Alright then, I will retire and deliberate. Court will re-adjourn in two hours. This court is also under a silencing order. Anything goes to the press, and they will be fined several thousand Galleons."

"Court adjourned for the next two hours." The judge rapped his mallet on the desk.

-----------------------------

2 hours later

"Delores Umbridge. You are found Guilty of forcing a minor into an unknown binding blood contract. You are required to turn over all papers with the contract on them, including ones you may have had other students at the time do. You will serve ten years in Azkaban, with no chance of parole. At the end of ten years, you will go back in front of a court again and if it is decided that your punishment has not equaled the punishment's these illegal contacts has forced on people, you will return again for an to be decided length of time. I also declare all of these contracts written between Delores Umbridge and anyone else by use of a Blood Quill to be null and void.

Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming, and Merlin Bless."

Harry Potter smiled and said, "The sky is made of blue cheese." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter versus Ministry Officials Ch.2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and after book 6, not quite as sure if I want it.

A/N: Speaking of which, in light of book 6, this is now AU.

A/N the second: As I'm waiting on my beta to work out a couple of chapters I sent him, I decided this story could use an update. I don't want to overwhelm him. grin

* * *

"All rise. For this trial, Head of Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore presiding. The case of Harry Potter versus Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."

"The charges against Mr. Fudge are as follows: slander, libel, gross incompetence, abuse and misuse of privilege and power, bribery, coercion of the press, and aiding and abetting known felons. Mr. Fudge, if you are found guilty of all these crimes, an added crime of treason will also be added."

The courtroom was stunned. What a list.

"In order for this session to go on, Mr. Potter's original list has been narrowed down to the current charges. Otherwise, listing them alone might take several hours."

A giggle was heard from somewhere in the audience.

The Auror looked around. "Part of the testimony will be Pensieve based, so I suggest that everyone settle in for a long wait."

No one got up to leave, so the Auror shook his head. "Just warning you, folks."

Dumbledore's gaze swept over the crowd, and he sat down. The rest of the courtroom sat after him.

"Mr. Fudge. Based on the number and kind of accusations against you, it has been requested that you take Veritiserum. Would you?"

Fudge shook his head. "I refuse. This is a farce of a trial, to try to oust me from my elected position."

Dumbledore nodded. "So noted. Please understand that the charge of abuse and misuse of power will be the first to be brought up. If dismissed, we will go onto the next charge. If it is not, you will be required to submit to Veritiserum to ascertain exactly how far said abuse has gone."

Fudge shrugged. "Either way. I'll be proven innocent, or you will force me to take it and have to take my proof that nothing has happened."

The prosecuting attorney stood up. "Mr. Fudge. Do you have a Gringotts account?"

Fudge nodded. "Yes, every wizard does."

"Not quite every wizard, but close enough." He looked at the papers in his hands. "Would you care to tell the court what Vault number 873 was set up for?"

Fudge looked thoughtful for a moment. "Emergency Funds, in case of loss of stability at the Ministry, if I remember correctly."

"And has this vault ever had use?"

"Once, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stormed the Ministry. It took two months to get everything back together. The vault was used to pay employees and contractors to rebuild."

"Do you happen to remember the name of the contractors used?"

Fudge shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't."

The attorney smiled. "Don't worry, I have it. I believe it was WWMC, Witches and Wizards Magical Contructions."

Fudge nodded. "That sounds familiar, it probably was them."

"Yes, I have documentation to that point. But did you know that WWMC is a subsidiary company of another?"

Fudge looked slightly nervous. "No, I didn't."

"They were a subsidiary of WMD, Wizards of Market Development."

Fudge's attorney rose. "I object. This has no purpose in finding Minister Fudge's guilt."

The prosecuting attorney shook his head. "I'm getting there."

Dumbledore nodded. "Objection denied. But please do get to your point."

He nodded. "Now, I happened to be doing some checking into WMD, and it seems that 95 percent of the stock is being held by a trust. The trust is GWB, Godfrey Weatherby Bonds. And did you know, GWB is ran by none other than Mr. Fudge here."

Dumbledore's eyes raised.

"So, Fudge brought his own company in to do the repairs. I guess that wouldn't be bad, so long as a fair price was paid. But I have a copy of the bill, and ladies and gentlemen, the bill came to over six million Galleons."

A gasp rose from the crowd. Fudge lowered his head.

"So in reality, Fudge made himself several millions Galleons, and still cut corners on the reconstruction. Which required WWMC to be brought back three times, each to the tune of several hundred thousand Galleons to fix their mistakes."

Fudge had slumped into his seat by this time.

"So, Fudge managed to embezzle about 4.5 million Galleons, the rest of which went to actually pay for the reconstruction."

Dumbledore nodded. "Auror, please administer the Veritiserum to Mr. Fudge."

The Auror stepped up. Fudge glared at him. "When this trial is over, and I am back as Minister, you will be fired." He hissed at him.

The Auror shrugged, and put three drops of the Veritiserum on Fudge's tongue.

The effect was immediate, as Fudge's eyes glazed over.

Dumbledore looked out to the crowd. "The rest of this will be word testimony from Mr. Fudge, with the Veritiserum being re-administered if it begins to wear off."

Dumbledore turned to Fudge. "Please state your name, place of Residence, and current occupation."

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge. 123 Birch St, Willowswoods. Minister of Magic."

"We'll start with the top of the list then. Mr. Fudge, have you ever knowingly said untrue statements about anyone in the courtroom today, for any reason?"

"Yes."

"Who and why please."

"Albus Dumbledore, I wanted to discredit him a few years back about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter, for the same reasons as Albus Dumbledore. Several Ministry workers present, but I do not know their names, in an attempt to discredit their work."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Was there anyone not in the courtroom that you have done the same too? If so, who and why as well."

Fudge started rambling off a long list of names, with reasons why. Finally Dumbledore had to stop him, 20 minutes later. "Enough. We'll get the whole list from you later. Please re-administer the Veritiserum, as we still have other charges to go through."

It was done, and Dumbledore asked his next question. "Have you ever had anything printed that was knowingly untrue in an effort to undermine them?"

"Yes." Fudge's monotone voice said.

"Please list just the names. We'll be able to look these up."

"Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, every member of the Weasley family, Percy Weatherby, Bartimus Crouch Sr., Amelia Bones," Fudge went on and on, the list incompassing just about every person that was either a part of the old Order of the Phoenix, or against Voldemort.

Dumbledore looked at him. "Considering the list of names, I must ask. Are you, or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever had Death Eater sympathies, or wanted to become one."

"No."

Dumbledore frowned. "Have you ever accepted large monetary or other contributions from a Death Eater?"

"No."

Dumbledore was confused. "Alright… Have you ever accepted monetary or other contributions from someone convicted of being a Death Eater, regardless of whether or not you think they are?"

"Yes."

A smile. "Alright, who please."

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bartimus Crouch Jr."

Dumbledore waved his wand at Fudge, and said a word. "_Silencio"_ He then looked at the courtroom. "Considering everything we have heard, Mr. Fudge has met the terms for gross incompetence. Even after the trials, he still assumed they were not Death Eaters. Also, as they have been sentenced, he is also guilty of aiding and abetting known felons."

He removed the silencing spell from Fudge, and looked at him. "One last question then, Mr. Fudge. Have you ever in any way made a newspaper write something that at least one person did not want to have written?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore looked to the Auror bailiff. "Please give him the antidote to the Veritiserum."

The Auror did, and as Fudge's eyes came back into focus, he cringed at the thought of what he'd said.

"Mr. Fudge. The court finds you guilty of all charges. If I may remind you, also adds the charge of treason, in which you are found guilty. You are removed from your position of public service, and will serve two consecutive life sentences in Azkaban. Accordingly, the court appoints Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones as interim Minister until a new election can take place."

Dumbledore rapped his gavel on the bench. "Court dismissed."


End file.
